


There's no lie in our fire

by l0nelune



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Daisy's POV, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Touching, but it feels canon tho, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelune/pseuds/l0nelune
Summary: Whether she's with him or without him, she can't deny the fire between them.A Quakerider drabble collection.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. A feeling (that I want to feel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a lifetime since she last saw Robbie Reyes - she doesn't dwell too long on the fact that she's thinking of him at all.

It was a passing thought. An unexpected one at that. Something that Daisy scolded herself for because  _ “Now is really not the time!”  _

And it really was Not. The. Time! She told herself once more to let it really sink in. When a murderous, body snatching being from another dimension was trying to take over the world (again), it was not the time to be having those kinds of thoughts. Emotional thoughts. 

She blinked.

_ Romantic thoughts?  _ her mind supplied.

She shook her head hoping to clear her mind.

Said thought only popped up in her mind when someone mentioned that they had already dealt with demons that could take over human bodies...

Ghost Rider. Robbie Reyes.

_ I miss Reyes.  _

There were a million things to do if they were going to stop Izel´s insane takeover plan and Daisy did not have the luxury to dwell on a single  _ traitorous _ thought.

_ I miss Reyes. _

She scoffed at her own mind. It didn't necessarily need to be a romantic thought, right? Daisy grimaced and nodded to herself. Yeah, it could be a friend thing - like 'oh yeah I miss Reyes and his sweet ride.' 

_ 'And how much you wish you had the chance to take him for a sweet ride-'  _

“Graaah!” Daisy let out an audible growl. 

“Don’t worry Daisy.” Piper said from somewhere beside her. “We’re gonna get this Izel bitch.”

Daisy nodded back at her friend. She really did need to focus. There wasn’t a moment to spare on a random, stray thought about a man, or something that could have been. She needed to focus on the mission at hand.

She could revisit the thought when this was all over.

_ I miss Reyes. _

_ And I want to see him again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good internal monologue.


	2. Slow me down with just a touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy just needs to feel something...different.

Daisy’s life was in constant motion - at least, it felt that way. 

Her beginnings in foster care was a tumultuous experience without knowing the reasons why she was moved back and forth between her brief ( _so brief_ ) stints with her foster families and St. Anne’s. It was unfortunate that her memories mainly consisted of her moments in the back seat of a car as she stared out the back window at what she had lost. 

She spent much of her late adolescence living in a beat down, busted up, old ( _Vintage!_ ) van. Sometimes she missed the swelling motion that came along with bumping up and down the highways around L.A. Even when she was parked, that old van would rattle with the slightest breeze. Even now, she much preferred the unstable motions of car or truck compared to the smooth ride of the Bus or a Quinjet.

Her time in S.H.I.E.L.D was a perpetual cycle of travel, training, and fighting for her life. She can recall mission details easily, but forgets where her body was in those moments. Thoughtless motion. Ceaselessly running, dodging, jumping, even the vibrations from firing a gun - at some point she was completely on autopilot. She didn’t even question it, rolling with the punches as they came, and adapting quickly. Daisy thinks to herself that this is the benefit of being shipped from home to home all those years before - adaptability. 

Even without all that turbulence throughout her young life, there was the fact that very recently her _own body_ was perpetually vibrating. She could feel the subtle vibration given off by every living thing and the never ending motion of all things...It was within her, and at this point after everything she’d gone through she wouldn’t trade her abilities for anything. She would just have to deal with the constant feeling that she could never just be still. If she focused enough, she could probably feel the vibrations of every living thing on the planet. And so she learned to accept that this was her new normal. 

It was why when she met Robbie Reyes for the first time she didn’t even question the sudden change to the usual, steady vibration in her bones, the rapid beating of her heart. She assumed it was adrenaline.

‘ _Or fear._ ’ She would admit to herself later.

It was only later when she had persisted in getting Robbie on the side of her crusade and formed their tentative partnership, did she notice there was something different about Robbie’s vibrations. She supposed it had something to do with his “alter ego” and the fact that the Ghost Rider was not exactly from Earth. He simply didn’t resonate like everyone or everything else did. She didn’t question it too deeply, simply pleased at that moment that she had someone on her side again.

It was later still, sitting in the Charger’s passenger seat beside Robbie, outside a suspected Watchdogs location, that she really started to notice the difference. His hand had brushed hers for just a moment where it rested next to the gearshift, and she had nearly gasped out loud. His hand was, not surprisingly, warm, but she finally felt the difference that she hadn’t been able to recognize prior to their skin to skin contact. He felt like fire. He didn't have that buzz that everyone else had, as though she could literally feel their atoms charging..but he flowed...like flames. For that brief second of contact, Daisy was blessed with a split second of something she’d never felt before- even just a second of his touch felt so different than the constant buzz in her life. Like everything just- slowed down for a second. Of course they didn’t talk about it, the Watchdogs conveniently showing up right then, but Daisy let herself hope it would happen again.

Ultimately, after days of circling each other, wary of not only their own powers but their growing feelings, Robbie touched her again. This time she did gasp, feeling flushed, as his fire began to slowly take over her. He had her pinned up against the Charger, one achingly warm hand on her hip, and the other working its way through her hair at the back of her neck. His eyes never left hers and she swore she saw a glint of flames beyond the brown of his eyes. That fiery flow she had been thinking about for days was slowly replacing the constant buzz in her bones where his hands touched her body. But it was when his lips finally descended onto hers that she felt completely taken over. His soft flow of his fire surged through her body and she felt the relentless buzzing stop. She sighed into the kiss, her hands reaching up around his neck to pull him closer, to let him engulf her. It finally felt like she had a moment to just...slow down. Everything around them seemed to fade away and she felt nearly hypnotized by the contact of his skin on hers. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt calm, safe, and steady. And she was definitely planning on feeling this again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am touch starved in this pandemic/lock-down lol.


End file.
